1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fastening elastic members on the frame of a machine such as a facsimile machine for pressing a pressure roller against sheets of paper, as well as a device for pressing pressure rollers against the sheets of paper to drive the paper in a machine such as a facsimile machine. More particularly, it relates to a device having a respective elastic member compressed between said pressure rollers and a holding member fastened to the frame of the machine.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In machines intended for business offices, for instance facsimile machines, where it is necessary to drive sheets of paper, the principle most commonly employed in order to perform this function is the use of elastomer rollers. In order to press the paper against these rollers, pressure rollers are used which exert a radial pressure on the elastomer rollers due to elastic means such as leaf of coil springs, which act on the shafts of the pressure rollers.
These elastic means furthermore generally press against an intermediate holding member which is fastened to the frame of the machine by conventional means of attachment (screws, rivets, clipping, etc.).
Such fastening means, however, are inconvenient in that they require a large number of parts and thus increase the time required for assembly and servicing.
The present invention is directed at overcoming these drawbacks.
For this purpose, the invention provides, first of all, a method of fastening on the frame of a machine, such as a facsimile machine, members for holding elastic means for placing the pressure rollers for driving the sheets of paper under pressure, comprising the steps of:
applying the holding members to the elastic means in such a manner as to compress the latter; PA1 bringing said holding members into position relative to fastening means on the frame; and PA1 spring loading the holding members against the fastening means by the force of compression of the said elastic means.
The invention also provides a device for placing under pressure the pressure rollers for driving sheets of paper in a machine such as a facsimile machine, comprising elastic means compressed between said pressure rollers and a holding member fastened to the frame of the machine. Said holding member is mounted on means for locating the holding member on the frame and held in this position by the force of the elastic means.
It will therefore be understood that the holding member and the elastic means actually hold each other, without other means for fastening or holding these members being necessary.
The invention thus makes it possible to reduce the number of parts used, the cost of the function of fastening the holding members, the time required for assembling and the cost of servicing (disassembly and spare parts). Due to the reduction in the number of parts, it is also possible to increase the dependability of the machine.
In one specific embodiment, the holding member is a base plate.
This plate can, in particular, have at least one extension which is engaged in a hole in the frame which is substantially perpendicular to the direction of compression of said elastic means.
The frame can furthermore be provided with at least one check tab which is engaged in a hole in the plate substantially in the direction of compression of said elastic means.